yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Nikiforov
Viktor Nikiforov (ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, Vikutoru Nikiforofu) is a 27 year old competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice and is the first Russian skater introduced. Background Viktor is considered a living legend for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. By the age of 16 he was already at the top of the figure skating world. Appearance Viktor is a handsome man with short gray hair with bangs on his left side and blue eyes. His warm-up outfit consists of either his costume or practice outfit under red warm-ups and a runner jacket with "RU" on the chest. When he practices skating his outfit consists of black T-Shirt and grey jogging pants. When not skating he wears a black T-Shirt and white jeans. He usually wears a puffer coat and a scarf around his neck. He had long hair as a junior skater, so his costume had both feminine and masculine elements to it. Personality He has a rock star-like charisma and is naturally very flirtatious. He prides himself on being able to surprise people. He's an odd person who likes to do things at his own pace and could be considered free-spirited or carefree. He is a bit of an airhead and, according to both himself and Yuri Plisetsky, very forgetful. According to Yakov, he only cares about himself. Despite this, he can be serious when the situation demands it and blunt about what he sees are the faults of others (such as telling Yuuri and Yuri that they were not as spectacular as they thought). Also, he isn't good with people crying in front of him. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Viktor is first seen after the medal ceremony for the Grand Prix Final, during a photoshoot featuring the three medalists - him, Christophe Giamocetti, and Jean-Jacques Leroy. Later, he is seen in the lobby of the venue, advising Yuri Plisetsky about work that could be done to improve the step sequence in his free skate. Yuri blows him off and is promptly scolded by their mutual coach, Yakov Feltsman. While Yuri is being scolded, Viktor notices that Yuuri Katsuki is looking at him and mistaking him for merely a fan, offers to take a commemorative photo together with him. Yuuri walks away without a second glance. Later, he is seen on television at the ISU World Figure Skating Championships, during his free program. At the same time, Yuuri is showing his own imitation of Viktor's free skate to Yuuko Nishigori at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Unbeknownst to him, Yuuko's daughters are filming the entire performance, and later post it on YouTube, where it goes viral. Viktor is shown watching the video in his apartment with an unreadable expression on his face. The day after the video is posted, Yuuri goes out to shovel snow and is nearly bowled over by a large poodle that looks suspiciously like his own deceased Vicchan. When his father tells him the dog is owned by a handsome foreigner, Yuuri starts a mad dash to the baths. When he reaches the outdoor bath, he's greeted by, of course, none other than Viktor himself, who tells him that he's come to Japan to be Yuuri's coach. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! It starts off with a small flashback of when Viktor is leaving Russia. Yakov attempts to persuade Viktor to stay in Russia, telling him that if he leaves now, he won't be able to return. Viktor in turn hugs his now-former coach and tells him that he's sorry for not listening to him this one time. It cuts to Yakov at the airport, yelling at Viktor that he never even once listened to him in the first place. Viktor is seen in the plane, urging Yakov to come visit Japan sometime. Back in the present time, Viktor has fallen asleep after eating when Minako rushes into the inn in a panic. News of Viktor's departure and his intent to coach Yuuri have sent the Russian figure skating community into a panic. Back in St. Petersburg, Yakov is mobbed by a group of reporters, all asking about Viktor's status and his plans from now on. When asked if it really is true that he's going to go into coaching during his break, Yakov tells them that it's impossible because Viktor only thinks of himself. The scene shifts back to Japan, where Viktor has just woken himself up by sneezing. He's still hungry, so when asked what he wants to eat, he questions Yuuri about what he likes to eat, which is, of course, katsudon. Viktor takes an immediate liking to the dish, but also tells Yuuri that he needs to lose weight in order for them to actually start training. Not soon afterwards, he lets them all know that he's not only coaching Yuuri, but will be living with them at the ryokan from now on. Later, in what's to be his room, Viktor questions Yuuri on his life, personal relationships, and skating related information in hopes of getting to know him. He gets up close and personal and ends up causing Yuuri to flee. Later on, he and Yuuri begin their new exercise regimen and Viktor introduces himself to the Nishigoris. While practicing his free program from the previous season, he bans Yuuri from stepping out onto the ice until he's at least cut down his body fat. While out training with Yuuri, Viktor again asks personal questions, only to be distracted by Makkachin barking in the direction of Hasetsu Castle. He asks Yuuri what it is, and Yuuri tells him that there's a ninja house inside. Viktor ends up having Yuuri take a picture of him and Makkachin with the castle as a background, and the news of Viktor's whereabouts are revealed to Yuri Plisetsky. When Yuri does show up in Hasetsu a week later, he goes around town screaming Viktor's name in an effort to find him, while also thinking about a promise Viktor had made him a few years prior, after a competition where Yuri had landed a quad sal despite Yakov's frequent warnings not to do so. Yakov was scolding Yuri when Viktor had shown up, telling their coach that he should be praising the younger boy instead. He then proceeds to tell Yuri he was also scolded for doing that as a kid as well, and that he'd bet on the odds that Yuri wouldn't even need quads to win in the Junior World Championships. At this, Yuri asks Viktor if, were he to win without quads, he could have Viktor's choreography for his Senior debut. Viktor agrees, telling Yuri to come to him once he's won the Junior Worlds. Afterwards, Viktor is shown skating to choreography he'd been planning on using for next season's short program. Once he's done, he notices that Yuri is in Japan too, and, judging by the younger's face, that he's forgotten some kind of important promise. Yuri angrily reminds him of their deal, and Viktor, presented with conflicting interests, decides to have Yuuri and Yuri compete in a skate off to determine who he'll focus his efforts on. The triplets intervene at this point, and ask to help organize the whole match. Later on, with Yuri also expressing his intent on staying at Yu-topia Akatsuki, Yuuri disappears for a couple of hours for anxiety-fueled practice. Viktor notices his absence and goes looking for him, following Mari's advice to look for Yuuri first at Minako's place, and then at Ice Castle Hasetsu. During his search, he is able to learn a variety of things about Yuuri from the people close to him. The day after, Viktor presents the two different arrangements of "In Regards to Love" to Yuuri and Yuri, and promptly assigns the two the songs opposite of what they'd wanted to skate to. Skills Jumps Viktor is shown to have a very high level of skill in landing difficult jumps. His signature move is the quad flip, and he has been shown to be able to cleanly land three more quads. As such, he is able to to do at least four out of the five currently ratified quads. The only one out of the five we haven't seen him do is the quad loop. Viktor's jumping ability, of course, isn't just limited to landing quads - he's able to do a beautiful (and difficult) triple axel with a back counter entrance, and a quad toe-triple toe combination right at the end of his program. Given that he can land all these quads, he must also be able to land their triple counterparts as well. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri arouses Viktor's curiosity after a video is uploaded of Yuuri performing his free skate program "Stay Close to Me" - and doing it perfectly at that. He decides, on his own, that he's going to fly to Japan and coach Yuuri to victory in the coming season. He also moves in as a part of his coaching, and even gives Yuuri a nickname - 'Kobuta-chan,' or 'little piglet'. He seems to enjoy teasing Yuuri and acting flirtatious around him both in the show and in the previews, once stating that no one knew the true eroticism of Yuuri and also wanting to be closer to him, asking about personal stuff like what he likes and if he has a lover. He also tends to touch his hand, chin, and lips, almost flirting. Nonetheless, he genuinely sees potential in Yuuri and enjoys his company and coaching him. Yuuri respects Viktor but blushes and becomes nervous when Viktor acts flirtatious or gets too close to him, partially since he is his idol. The two are quite close, and Yuuri even describes his feelings towards Viktor as love. In episode 7, Viktor approaches Yuuri and kisses him amidst the whole crowd, saying that it was the only thing he could do to surprise him more than how much Yuuri had surprised him, with his free skate program. Viktor is inexperienced as a coach, and often has difficulty learning how to deal with Yuuri's nervousness during competitions. Despite this, Yuuri often surprises him when push comes to shove. Yuri Plisetsky Viktor and Yuri shared the same coach, Yakov. Several years beforehand, Viktor had watched (and was impressed) with one of Yuri's performances. During their first meeting, Yuri and Viktor made a deal where, if Yuri were to win his Junior Grand Prix Final, then Viktor would choreograph a program for his Senior Division debut. Viktor is aware of Yuri's determined personality and uses it in order to push him. Despite his promise, Viktor blew off Yuri in order to go to Japan to coach Yuuri. Quotes * "Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final." (to Yuuri) * "This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me." (To Yuuri) * "You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them ?" * "How can someone who can't motivate others motivate himself ?" (To Yuuri) * "Skater's heart are as fragile as glass." (To himself) Trivia * He is well liked by many, generally regardless of age or gender. * His career path and skating accolades are similar to Evgeni Plushenko, where he took multiple hiatus years, but when Plushenko was 27, it was when he came back from a 2-year hiatus. Also, both Plushenko and Nikiforov reside in St. Petersburg. * He has custom skates with gold blades and the Russian flag on the heels of his boots. * His favorite Japanese dish is katsudon, which he was introduced to by Yuuri. * He's very fond of poodles, and has owned several. His current poodle is named Makkachin. * His Instagram account is v-nikiforov.. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Russia